1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf club head and a manufacturing method therefor. More particularly, the present invention is related to a cast body of the golf club head provided with a recession and a cut opening formed therein that increases more precision of the golf club head and the manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf club head, as shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, mainly includes a main body 10 and a striking plate 11 attached thereto. Generally, the main body 10 is consisted of a crown plate, a sole plate and a side plate. One of these plates of the main body 10 is selectively formed with a cast opening 120 and an inner flange 121 thereof in place. A prepared carbon-fiber plate 20 is regarded as a cover plate made of light material, and used to seal the cast opening 120 of the main body 10. Consequently, the main body 10 is accomplished to sharp its striking sound, to lower its center of gravity and its total weight by adjusting the assembled position, the dimensions and the weight of the carbon-fiber plate 20. Also, the main body 10 is accomplished to speed up the manufacturing process.
When the carbon-fiber plate 20 is fittingly adhered to the cast opening 120 of the main body 10, a plastic deformation may result in damage to a connection portion between the carbon-fiber plate 20 and the main body 10. To overcome the plastic deformation, the cast opening 120 is slightly greater than the carbon-fiber plate 20 to define a buffer groove (a) in which to fill with an elastic material (not shown) so the carbon-fiber plate 20 and the cast opening 120 are allowed deformable in the groove.
In casting process, however, the main body 10 of the golf club head is directly formed with the cast opening 120 and it is easily deformed during drawing and cooling of a pattern. In particular, the cast opening 120 is easily deformed due to without forming any mechanical support therein. In the follow-up assembling operation, the cast opening 120 is mismatched with the carbon-fiber plate 20 if the deformation of the cast opening 120 is greater than a predetermined tolerance. Meanwhile, when the carbon-fiber plate 20 is bonded to the deformed periphery of the cast opening 120, a buffer groove between the carbon-fiber plate 20 and the cast opening 120 has an irregular width that results in a decrease of product quality.
The present invention intends to provide a golf club head and a manufacturing method therefor, which is consisted of a cast body and a recession in which formed with a cut opening. By the use of the cut opening, the cast body of the golf club head can avoid deformation during drawing a pattern, thereby increasing precision of the dimensions, strength of the entire structure and quality of the products.